Love Saved Me
by LabyrinthDavidBowieWildcats30
Summary: Sarah has been treated poorly for most of her life. Sarah does not think that she will find love. Jareth can not believe how his precious Sarah has been treated and so he decides that something needs to be done. Sarah does not know that there is some one that loves her. Will Jareth and Sarah be together soon. (On Hitatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sarah could not believe she had been sent to her room. She could not believe that her dad was on her stepmother's side. She couldn't believe that he believed what Karen's lies; he should have been on her side- he knew that Sarah wasn't a thief, and she certainly would take that tacky necklace that Karen seemed to like so damn much. Sarah was tired of being blamed for things that she had not done, and tired of the fact that dad never took her side.

Jareth Pov

Meanwhile Jareth was sitting in his throne thinking about his precious Sarah. He thought about looking into a crystal to see how she was doing. Jareth could not believe it had been two years since he had last seen her . Since Sarah had said those damned words the goblin king was preventing from even seeing her in a crystal. Jareth hoped that Sly, the goblin he had sent to keep an eye on Sarah, would return soon and let him know how she was doing. He hoped that things were getting better for his precious one.

Sarah POV

Sarah had been doing some thinking, and she had decided that she would run away from home that very night. She pulled her two duffle bags out of her closet and started packing. She put her clothes into one and the rest of her things in the other. She couldn't wait to leave her father and stepmother but she would miss Toby but he was staying with Karen's mom for a while and so she could not even say she had finished her packing, Sarah sat down on her bed and took out her notebook to make a list of everything she would need to think about for her life on the road.

Jareth POV

"Jareth was still sitting his throne waiting for Sly to return. As if on cue, the throne room door opened and the goblin entered.

"Ah, Sly, there you are." Said Jareth as the goblin approached his throne. "How is my Sarah?"

"The goblin bowed told him about what had happened between Sarah and her parents. When he was finished Jareth nodded.

"Thank you, Sly, that will be all."

"Thank you Your Majesty," Sly bowed again and left the throne room. When he had gone, Jareth rose and left the throne room.

Sarah's POV

Sarah knew that she had to wait for her father and stepmother to fall asleep before leaving the house. The house had fallen silent and so Sarah left her bedroom and crept across to her father's room and placed her ear to the door. Silence. As quietly as she could, Sarah opened the door and peeked inside. Her father and Karen were both fast asleep. So she closed the door again and returned to her own room

Sarah put on her coat and picked up her purse, then went to the window and opened it. She pushed her two duffle bags outside and then, taking one last look at her childhood bedroom. Sarah climbed out after them, sliding the window shut behind her. She crawled over to the edge of the roof, dropped her bags to the floor and jumped into the tree and climbed down it. Sarah lowered herself to the ground, picked up her bags and took off down the road.

##############

After entering his bedchamber, Jareth had changed out of his clothes and got into bed. He could not believe the way that his precious Sarah was being treated so poorly, he also couldn't believe that her father would believe his wife over his daughter. Jareth knew that he had to do something, and soon. As he drifted off to sleep the Goblin King had no way of knowing that his precious Sarah had run away from her home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sarah's POV

Two hours later Sarah arrived at the next town and went to look for a cheap motel to stay at for a few days. She saw a cafe, went inside and sat down and at the counter to look at the menu. After a few minutes a waitress came over to get Sarah's order. Sarah looked up and saw the waitress in front of her. Sarah then saw the name tag with the name Tina on it.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked.

"Sarah nodded "I'll have a ham sandwich and a coke, please."

The waitress and went to place the order. Sarah did some thinking while waiting for her food. The waitress came back and placed the food in front of Sarah.

"I'll be back with your bill, hun, said the waitress, and turned away from her table, heading in the direction of the cash register.

"Wait!" Sarah called, stopping the waitress. "Could you tell me if there's a cheap motel around here?

"The waitress nodded. "There's a hotel not far from here that you could try,"

"Where is it? " Sarah asked.

"Two blocks down from here." Tina told her.

Sarah thanked Tina and started eating her food. The waitress left Sarah and went to get her bill ready. When Sarah had finished her meal, the waitress gave her the bill.

Sarah paid the bill and then picked her duffle bags up. She left the cafe and headed to fine the hotel. She asked a lady that was standing in front of store where the hotel was at. The lady pointed to where the hotel was at. A few minutes later Sarah arrived at the hotel. Once inside she went up to the front desk to get a room. The desk clerk gave her a key to the room she would be staying in. Sarah thanked her, and headed to her room.

When she reached her hotel room, Sarah set her duffle bags down in a chair. She took a change of clothes out and then went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After the shower she dried herself, dressed and then got into the bed. She lay down and went to sleep.

Jareth's POV

Jareth woke up from his sleep and sat up in the bed; he could sense that something. He got out of the bed and dressed then left his bedchamber and went to the throne room. He went over to his throne and sat down.

Jareth produced a crystal and used it to summon Sly and sent him to check on Sarah.

Robert's POV

The next morning Robert Williams woke up and got dressed for the day, he left the bedroom and went to go talk to his daughter. Robert knocked on Sarah's door but got no answer. So he opened his daughter's bedroom door and saw that her bed was empty.

Robert looked around the room and did not see his daughter, or a note, so he left Sarah's bedroom and went to see if she was in her brother's room.

Robert went to Toby's bedroom and opened the door. Sarah wasn't in there either. He closed the bedroom door and went down stairs.

Robert went to the kitchen and got a cup of coffee. He wondered where his daughter was.

Just then his wife, Karen entered the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Karen asked.

"It's Sarah." He replied. "She isn't in her room, or Toby's.

Karen first frowned and then raised her eyebrows.

Karen shrugged. "Maybe she went to school early."

Robert nodded accepting his wife's suggestion, he would, he decided to talk to Sarah when she gets home.


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

This is not a new chapter.

This story is still on hiatus.

I am still having writer's block on this story.

I have started writing chapter 3, but i am right now at a stand still with it.

Please continue to be paitent.

Thank you.


End file.
